


Lovers or Enemies?

by Solangelo_is_my_life



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Riordanverse, Trials of Apollo - Fandom
Genre: Implied Smut, M/M, Rumors, hickey, hiding a hickey, idek, nico sucks at lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solangelo_is_my_life/pseuds/Solangelo_is_my_life
Summary: Lovers or enemies?A.k.a That Time Nico Didn’t Think Things Through When Lying About A Hickey™





	Lovers or Enemies?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you appreciate this one-shot!!

Nico was teaching a sword fighting class with Percy and Jason like normal. Today’s group was a lot of the newer and younger demigods. Nico always enjoys seeing the kids try and fight when they can barely wear full armor and hold a sword at the same time. 

“Now, you guys try sparring each other,” Jason released the half-bloods after demonstrating and explaining. He then turned to his friends, “Alright, which one of you wants their ass whooped today?”

“You’re on, Grace,” Nico challenged. He hadn’t sparred in days, and he was itching for a battle. 

He and Jason sparred until Percy whined that he wanted to be included. This resulted in the other two demigods attacking him. Soon, Nico was hot, so he took off his shirt, naturally. The only problem was that he forgot about the purple bruises leading down to his nether regions, thanks to Will. Jason’s eyes practically fell out of his head causing Nico to roll his. 

“Dude!” Percy shouted, “Nice!” 

The sons of the Big Three weren’t the only ones to notice Nico’s chest. One of the smaller demigods walked up to them. 

“Why do you have bruises, Nico?” Mae, a daughter of Persephone, “Were you hurt?”

Nico smiled at the girl. He always had a sort of fondness for her. Maybe because they are sort of, in a way, siblings. 

“I’m fine, sorellina,” He answered, “I was attacked, but nothing I can’t handle,” Nico smirked at the slight lie, and he could hear Percy and Jason trying not to laugh. It wasn’t totally untruthful. Will had practically attacked him because Hazel had just left and it was the first time they were alone in two weeks. 

“By what?” She questioned, eyes full of concern. 

Nico paused, “A certain son of Apollo.”

“Which one?” She asked with anger, “I’ll make sure he regrets laying a finger on you!” 

“Hmm,” He hummed, “I guess you have a bone to pick with Will Solace.”

“What?” Mae was obviously confused by this, “I thought you and Will were friends.”

“Nope,” Nico slightly lied again. Will was more than a friend, but the two didn’t announce it to the camp. However, they weren’t afraid of a little PDA. The two often held hands, and Nico rests his head on Will at the campfire every night. 

The little girl stomped on the ground causing flowers to pop up around her foot, “I’m going to give him a piece of my mind!” 

“Alright,” the son of Hades chuckled, “Go easy on him though.”

And with that, the daughter of Persephone was off. Nico turned towards where Jason and Percy were holding back giggles. 

“Not a word.” 

\-------

Later, Nico couldn’t escape the chatter among the younger campers. They were whispering to each other while looking at him. Even more so when Nico sat down at the Apollo table next to Will, which he did for every meal. Finally, one of Will’s little brothers pipped up. 

“Will, why is he sitting here? Mae said you guys had a fight. I saw Nico’s bruises myself too!” He exclaimed. His name is Lane, Nico thought. 

“Oh did she now?” Will said to his brother before turning to Nico, “Why didn’t you tell me we were fighting? I would have made it up to you.” The healer winked.

‘Will! Not in front of Lane!” Nico scolded, “Not in front of any of your siblings for that matter!” 

“Alright, Death Boy,” Will lazily wrapped an arm around Nico’s waist.

Lane stared at the two, “So, you’re not fighting? Then how did Nico get those bruises?”

“A bunch of medical supplies fell on him while he was restocking the infirmary.” He replied before winking at Nico. Nico was impressed at how effortlessly Will lied. 

The group finished their meal with more of the usual topics. New campers, how many Ares kids were in the infirmary that day, the new unicorn stables being built, blah, blah blah.

The son of Hades stood up and stretched, “I think I’m going to skip the campfire tonight.”

Will shot up. “Me too!” He said a little too excitedly. 

The couple walked hand-in-hand to Cabin 13. Once the door was closed, Will looked at Nico curiously. 

“A fight? Really” He teased. 

“Shut up and kiss me”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorellina means little sister in Italian! (I used google translate so please correct me if I'm wrong) 
> 
> Also, constructive criticism is appreciated!!!


End file.
